Keiko's Protection
by Jessica Starjewel
Summary: Only PG13 for possible language! Keiko is now a target for the demons that want revenge against Yusuke. Koenma decides to send one of the Urameshi team to "stalk" her for her own protection.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Don't own them, if I did, I would be rolling in dough and not writing silly stories from the recesses of my mind!  
  
***Keiko's Guardian***  
  
Hi, my name's Keiko. I was your average teen, with an average life, but who had a friend who was as unaverage as is possible. You all know who I'm talking about, yes it's Yusuke. It all started when he was killed by getting hit by a car. He came back to life, obviously, but was a while new person. He was now a Spirit Detective, which means that he's bossed around by some guy with a pacifier and hunts down demons. I know, this is boring, you've probably already known about this, like everyone else except me.  
  
If you went to my school and asked what I like to do, everyone would probably say study. But don't listen to them. Ever since I was a little girl, I dreamed of adventure. Then it turns out that my best friend gets the adventure while I'm stuck being Little Miss Perfect. I'm proud of myself for getting A's, but I'm not happy. I made Yusuke promise to tell me about every mission, but he doesn't. I quote him: "It's too hideous for a girl like you." Boy did I give him a smack for that one. His head is probably still ringing.  
  
Now I'm rambling, sorry about that. You know how I wanted adventure? How I wanted to be able to save people from demons, like Yusuke? Well let me tell you, irony can be cruel sometimes. I had wanted to be in the spotlight in adventures for so long, that I didn't realise that I was. Since I was friends with the Spirit Detective, I was very easy bait. I didn't realise this until after the first attack. Fortunetly, Yusuke's boss, Kona or something, had thought of this. He made some one follow me around, out of sight, as protection. Unfortunetly, when I saw my "protection", I couldn't help but ask myself: Who was going to protect me, from my protection? ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Jessie: I got this from a dream, don't know if I will continue this. It was changed though, the first draft was deleted by my computer :( . It wasn't fair! So anyway, review if you want me to continue. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter Two

Five reviews? Wow, everyone must really like my Keiko/Hiei fics. Oops! Wasn't supposed to tell you that. Anyway, here's the first part of the story. The other thing was an intro or something. Don't worry, it won't be in someone's POV in every chapter. I was just trying it out, I'm not too good with those.  
  
Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Inu-kun: Jessie doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
***Keiko's Guardian*** Part One  
  
Keiko sighed as she looked out the window of the classroom. She normally was paying attention to the teacher's every word, but today, she felt restless. In fact, for the past week it felt like someone was following her. She entertained herself by imagining a black guardian angel watching over her. Why, do you ask? Every time she felt like she was being watched, she would glance around and see a small flash of black out of the corner of her eye. She sighed again and jotted down the homework questions, glancing out of the window again. She paused and she looked slightly closer at a tree branch near the window. She could have sworn that she had seen two ruby eyes looking at her through the leaves.  
  
She turned away and quickly worked on her homework, waiting anxiously for the bell to ring and signal that classes were over. She packed up her things when she had finished all of her homework, then looked at the clock again. She almost groaned, seeing that there was still about twenty minutes left. She sighed, looking at the ceiling in her boredom. A picture came to her mind, the black angel.  
  
She shrugged mentally and took out some paper. She slowly started to draw, knowing that she wasn't meant to be an artist. Black hair falling to his shoulders, large black tattered wings, a black coat and boots. She frowned at the picture, erasing his hair and redrawing it into spikes. She colored his eyes a red color and looked at her picture. It seemed to be missing something, but she couldn't think of what. She looked up, startled, when the bell rang, She slipped the picture into her bag, leaving the classroom.  
  
She walked down the sidewalk, swinging her bag back and forth slightly. She paused for a moment, feeling the familar feeling of being watched but it seemed to be a sense of dread that made her stop. She looked around, and was quite surprised to see that she was completely alone. She heard a small snap and footsteps, whirling around to see no one behind her. She turned and started running home. She heard some footsteps behind her, as though someone was chasing her.  
  
She was panting and slowing down, not used to running so fast for so long. Eventually she leaned against a wall, breathing in deeply. She heard a dark chuckle and whirled around in time to see something lunge at her. She screamed, falling to her knees and bringing her arms up defensively to protect her face. She felt a small breeze, and peeked out between her arms to see a black-haired man slice some green-skinned creature into little pieces. He sheathed his katana, turning to see her over his shoulder.  
  
She stared at him for several moments, memorising his face in awe. Dark blue hair pointed up in spikes, a white star pattern just over his bangs, crimson eyes peering at her, a white bandana covering his forehead. His muscular yet slim form was covered by a black coat, it bein glong enough for her to barely see some of his pants and his feet. His hands were thrust in his pockets, his face impassive as he studied her.  
  
Her hair had grown alittle longer, and came slightly past her shoulders. Her eyes were wide, filled with fear, surprise, and awe. She had fallen to her knees in an attempt to protect herself, which he found to be slightly impressive. Her skirt was flared around her, her bookbag had fallen to the side, and a piece of paper had fallen out as well. Curious, Hiei reached down and picked it up, looking at it coldly. She had drawn a crude picture of him, with wings. He was surprised that she had seen enough of him to draw the picture. She didn't see his katana or Jagen though.  
  
Keiko sat on the ground, her mind a blank. She didn't even twitch when he picked up the picture of him. She blinked, suddenly realising that she was sitting on the ground while her "guardian angel" looked through her things. She got up, dusting off her skirt and picked up her bookbag. "Thanks alot, er, what's your name?" she asked politely. He snorted, throwing the picture at her coldly.  
  
"Hiei," he said sulkily. He thrust his hands in his pockets again, looking off to the distance.  
  
"Thanks again, Hiei." she bowed slightly, respectfully, and dashed away, her cheeks slightly pink. ~What is this feeling? Am I falling in love with Hiei?~ she wondered, eyes wide. ~I thought I loved Yusuke, but he's never made me feel like this before.~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
There you go. I'm at a bit of a writer's block, not sure what to put into the next chapter. Please give me ideas! Thanks again for the reviews. 


	3. Chapter Three

Hello! Thanks for the idea, it helped alot with writing this chapter. Sorry bout not writing for awhile, I had to help clean the house. Anyway, here's the chapter!  
  
***Keiko's Protection***  
  
Hiei followed the human girl named Keiko, scowling slightly. It had been a week since she had seen him save her, and there had been four attacks already. Not counting the first. The last demon was stronger than the others but not by much. Keiko had seen him kill the demons, and always seemed concerned for him after each fight. He would reply with his favorite word, then leap into a nearby tree. He could tell that Keiko was very curious about him, but of course he would never socialize with her. Right? Well, lately he'd begun to feel some things towards the girl, to his disgust. He swore to never talk to her, except for the two lettered word he normally said to everyone.  
  
That didn't mean that he didn't allow himself a few pleasures though. He had to watch her, so if he stared at her it would be considered alright, since he technically had to watch her. He wasn't a perv though, when she was changing at night or in the morning he always turned away. He watched her every other moment though. Slowly, he memorised her schedule: wake up and take a shower, change into her school uniform, eat some breakfast, brush her hair and teeth, slip her shoes on, grab her bookbag and leave for school. Then she went to her classes, she stayed after school for some reason and then go home after an hour or so. Walk home, greet her parents, eat dinner, do her homework, and get ready for bed.  
  
He could tell that she had a unique spirit, and was pretty in the human sense. He knew that she was attractive, but what drew him was her loyalty. She never lied to her parents, friends, or teachers. She stuck by her friends, like when one of them was being bullied. She was quite loyal, more so than a normal human or a demon. He also noticed that she didn't really look at the other boys when they flirted with her. When one did, she would look out the window and gaze longingly out it. Sometimes she stared at him but didn't know it. He felt extremely creeped out by that, and sometimes had to hold himself from leaping through the window and slicing the human male into ribbons. He always thought that she was thinking about Yusuke, but the truth was, she always thought about him.  
  
Keiko sighed as she walked down the sidewalk back home. She was feeling kind of hungry and decided to get an ice cream cone. Then she remembered that Hiei was following and thought it rude to eat infront of him. She sat down on a bench under a tree and knew when Hiei was sitting in it. She glanced up at him, seeing his crimson eyes looking down at her. She smiled slightly and patted the seat beside her. She saw him scowl but he leaped down and sat down.  
  
"Are you hungry?" she asked. He stared at her for a moment. "I was planning on buying an ice cream cone, do you want one?" Hiei frowned, trying to think of what ice cream was.  
  
"Is it sweet snow?" he asked hesitantly. Keiko blinked at him before laughing.  
  
"Yeah, but we call it ice cream." she rose and beckoned him to follow her. She led him to an ice cream vendor and bought two chocolate cones. She handed him one and they started walking down the sidewalk. They ate their ice cream contentedly, in relaxed silence. Keiko giggled when she finished her ice cream, handing him a napkin. He had chocolate on his nose. He wiped it off, throwing the napkin in a trashcan. He stopped however and frowned, listening to the sounds around them. Keiko obediantly kept her mouth shut, knowing that he was looking around for any danger.  
  
He grabbed her hand suddenly and shot off, dragging her behind him. Then she heard it, a buzzing sound of wings. Small demons, only about a foot tall, swarmed towards them. They chattered in a high pitched voice, flying faster to the two. Hiei stopped pulling her, stopping as he saw another swarm infront of them. They were completely surrounded by them. They launched their attack, Hiei defended her as best he could, using his Jagan Eye but it made no difference. Keiko was picked up by twenty of the small demons, Hiei himself being captured by the little buggers. They fought off as well as they could but the demons carried the two through a portal into the Makai.  
  
"Someone help!" Keiko cried out. She screamed as she was thrown into the portal, falling unconcious as she was transported. Hiei felt his vision go black as he found unconciousness as well. His last thought was: that Yusuke had better damn find them or he'll kill him himself.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Hi! There's your chapter and thanks again for the idea. I still need ideas though, so feel free to write them in your reviews. I don't care if they're bad. I'm not sure if I will make this a Hiei/Keiko fic. I'll need some more reviews. Thanks again. 


	4. Chapter Four

Well, I only got one new review, and they didn't want me to make this a Hiei/Keiko fic. They wanted a Yusuke/Keiko fic, but I'm not too sure if I can warp the fic into a Yusuke.Keiko fic. As you can see, Keiko was starting to feel something for Hiei. Maybe I'll write a different fic that's Yusuke/Keiko pairing. Not too sure about it though. I still need ideas for the fic though! Thanks for your review!  
  
***Keiko's Guardian*** Chapter Four  
  
Keiko opened her eyes, looking around at the room she was in. She saw a black bundle across the room from her, and it was moving slightly. She rushed over to Hiei as he slowly sat up. He was covering his forehead, wincing in pain. His Jagan Eye was open and blinking rapidly, small pieces of dirt and dust had gotten into it.  
  
"Hold on Hiei." Keiko tore a strip of cloth from her skirt, then gently dabbed at his eye. The cloth cleared his eye of the dirt, reducing the risk of infection. Hiei groaned, trying to cover his eye with his hand. His bandana was dropped during the battle, he had nothing to cover it with.  
  
"Yusuke better get his lazy ass here soon. He' going to owe me dearly for this." he grumbled.  
  
"How long do you think it will take Yusuke to find us?" Keiko asked, worried. She ripped another piece from her skirt and wrapped it around his forehead. "That should help, its not as good as your bandana but it should work for awhile." He blinked his eyes, adjusting to the light without his Jagan open.  
  
"Thanks," he said gruffly, "Knowing that idiot, he's probably on his way by now and trying to get past the obstacles to get to us." he stood up, noticing that his katana was missing. Keiko stood up as well, looking around again. She peered through the bars on the top of the wooden door, seeing a demon standing guard by the door.  
  
"There's a guard," she said, dropping from her tip toes.  
  
"There's always a guard." Hiei said, leaning against the wall. He stared at the door before smirking and walking towards it. "Move back." he ordered, clenching his fist. She moved back as she felt heat gathering around him. He placed his right hand on the door, concentrating briefly, just before the door burst into flames and exploded.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kinda short, I know. I wasn't too sure of what to do in this chapter. I NEED IDEAS! PLEASE! Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter Five

Thanks alot to everyone who wrote down ideas for me, I bow to you all in humblest respect. Thanks also for the reviews. I only got one person to want a Yusuke/Keiko fic, everyone else wanted a Hiei/Keiko fic. Majority rules after all. Anyway, my bird got hurt a few days ago, that's why I haven't updated for while. Please be patient, you'll get your chapters up soon! Thanks again, ja ne!  
  
***Keiko's Protection***  
  
The door exploded, sending the snoozing guard right back into lala land. The two stepped out of the cell, looking up and down the corridors. Hiei grabbed Keiko's hand and started to drag her down the corridor. The demons they met along the way were easily killed by Hiei, whom just burned them to cinders. They stumbled onto a room, which had Hiei's sword and bandana, and Keiko's bag. They grabbed their things, looking around to see if anyone saw them, and ran back into the maze of corridors. Hiei grabbed her waist at an intersection, pausing to glance at the ceiling. He frowned and tapped the wall beside them, surprised to see that a door appeared in the ceiling.  
  
"We've been running aroun in circles." he grumbled, lifted Keiko up and leaping through the door. They found themselves outside, in the cool night air. They hurried past the guards, disappearing into the dark shadows of the Makai forest. Hiei stayed on alert as they tore through the bushes and ran past trees. His hand never left hers, gripping tightly so she wouldn't get lost. They found a small clearing that seemed protected from spying eyes. It also had its own little pool of water. Keiko imediantly dropped her bag near the rim and cupped her hands, sipping the cool water with relish. It healed her dry throat, bringing back her voice.  
  
"Hiei, come have a drink." she called, blinking at him over her shoulder. With her attention on him, Hiei couldn't help but feel nervous. He shifted slightly, resting his wieght on his other foot.  
  
"I'd rather not." he said, looking away. He didn't think she saw his small blush, but she did, allowing her to figure out his feelings.  
  
"Come on, I don't bite." she said jokingly. She patted the ground beside her invitingly. He glanced at her over the shoulder with one eye before sighing. He walked over to her, flopping down onto the ground tiredly. He carefully unwrapped the "bandage" Keiko had given him, bending to trickle some water into his eye. He hissed slightly at the sting but continued, making sure it wasn't infected. When he was satisfied, he dried it gently with the strip and covered it with his bandana. He felt Keiko put her hands on his shoulders, making him look at her. She pulled him down to the ground and snuggled up to his back, closing her eyes.  
  
*What the...! What is she doing? Did she plan this? Yes, she wanted me to come over, sneaky girl.* Hiei thought, relaxing slightly. Keiko's head on his shoulder felt strange, but relaxing. He felt and heard her sigh, curling an arm around his waist and pressing her forehead into his shoulder.  
  
"Good night Hiei," she murmured. Hiei waited until she was asleep, then turned so he could face her. Her head now rested on his chest, her arm still wrapped around his stomach and waist. He carefully curled an arm around her waist, bringing her form closer to his. His eyes closed and he fell asleep at long last. __________________________________________________________________  
  
Hi, sorry bout not updating again. I'll try to update soon again. Ja ne! Please Review! 


	6. Chapter Six

Wow, 27 reviews!   
  
Inu-kun: She's unconcious.  
  
Fluffy-kun: Yep, guess I'll have to thank the reviewers.   
  
Inu-kun: Why do you get to?   
  
Fluffy-kun: 'Cause I'm older,   
  
Hiei: Just get on with the fic!  
  
HIEI!   
  
Fluffy-kun: She's awake, that means I can't thank everyone.  
  
That's okay Fluffy-kun, you can thank everyone while I go glomp Kurama and Hiei.   
  
Fluffy-kun: YaY! Alright, thanks to everyone who reviewed, and thanks for the ideas. Jessie's been working really hard on your chapters, if she uses your ideas, then you officially get the Great Idea Award.  
  
Inu-kun: The following people have earned the Great Idea Award: Dragonet(I'm going to use one of your ideas about there being a hidden demon who wants Keiko dead), Dragonet again for the "demons get stronger....Keiko is kidnapped" scenerio. kelly has a great idea, about how Yusuke gets jealous when he sees Hiei and Keiko together, I'm not too sure if I should include that though.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews and ideas! I bow to everyone who reads, and also reviews, and hope you like this story!  
  
***Keiko's Protection***  
  
The two woke up, Hiei being woken by the sense of familar spirit energy, Keiko being woken up when Hiei jerked awake. Hiei stood up and looked in the direction of the energy, Keiko sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. She smiled slightly, looking up at Hiei.  
  
"You make a nice pillow." he tripped and fell flat on his face at her comment. He imediantly sat up and crossed his arms and legs, scowling. Keiko kept a giggle hidden, seeing that his face was bright red. I mean a tomato red, it was practically glowing.  
  
*I make a nice pillow? What's that supposed to mean! Although it did feel kind of nice, what ama I thinking? She's Yusuke's mate, no wait, they haven't mated yet, what did Yusuke call her? His girlfriend? Feh, that doesn't make sense. STOP THINKING ABOUT HER!* he looked up in time to see Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama tumble into the clearing. "Hn, about time you got here." he smirked mentally when they whirled around to see the two.  
  
"What the, we were here to rescue you!" Yusuke gaped.  
  
"You took too damn long." Hiei replied, closing his eyes.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Kurama asked. Hiei had the grace to open one eye at him before closing it and leaning against a tree.  
  
"Since last night." he turned his back to them, effectively saying that was the end of the conversation.  
  
"And what happened last night? Are you blushing?" Kuwabara asked, gaping. Hiei leaped into a tree, hiding himself in the leaves. Keiko stood up and smiled at them.  
  
"Sorry, Hiei doesn't quite like to be the one captured. He blew up the cell we were in and dragged me out of the place." she said helpfully.  
  
"Alright, somebody tell me what's going on!" Kuwabara demanded.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Yusuke asked, irritated.  
  
"Hiei's blushing and Keiko's defending him! Why is Hiei blushing first of all? And second of all, why is Keiko even here in the Makai?" everyone face- vaulted except for Kuwabara.  
  
"I don't know about the first one but as for the second one: THEY WERE CAPTURED AND WE WERE SENT TO GO SAVE THEM! Any questions?" Yusuke shouted.  
  
"I am rather curious, Keiko, why is Hiei blushing?" Kurama asked, ignoring the two glaring at each other.  
  
"Ah, well, you see," Keiko started to blush slightly. "I made a small comment, and he got embarrassed about it."  
  
"What kind of comment?" Kurama asked, trying to figure it out. Keiko smiled slightly and waved her hand.  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"I must have been something for Hiei to blush. He's never blushed before."  
  
"It was nothing, even ask him."  
  
"I know what he's going to say," Kurama said dryly, "His favorite two letter word: hn."  
  
"Who knows, maybe he'll answer your question." Keiko ignored the two boys wrestling around them. *Wow, I never noticed that Yusuke could be so childish some times. Is this the reason I'm falling for Hiei?* Keiko thought, looking at Yusuke with a sad look. Kurama caught her look, slightly surprised when she instead looked at Hiei with a longing look.  
  
*I think I got it,* Kurama thought, reconizing the signs. *Keiko doesn't know who she should love, Yusuke, or Hiei.* ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Cliffy! I hope this is longer for you guys! How should I make Kurama act to this realization? and for everyone who didn't figur it out, *....* means thoughts. Please review and if you give me ideas I'll look at them and see if I can fit them into the story. If I use them, then you get the Great Idea Award. Ja ne! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Thanks for the reviews! I really apreciate it, 30 reviews for this fic. Wow, anyway, thanks again. Draith, you have officially gotten a Great Idea Award, thanks alot! As for googoogagagirl, I've been trying to make them seem in character but Hiei is slightly different. How do you think he will react when some girl starts checking him out? And don't think about some of the silly fics in which one of the authors/authoresses gets transported to their dimension and glomps him. ^-^ It is pretty funny, anyway so now you know I've been trying, thanks again for everyone who reviewed!  
  
Fluffy-kun: Jessie doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Inu-kun: *looks up from playing with Tetsiega* *waves cheerfully*  
  
Fluffy-kun: *looks at Inu-kun in surprise* What the HELL happened to you?  
  
BANG!  
  
Fluffy-kun: *keels over as Jessie hits him in the head with an oar*  
  
NO SWEARING INFRONT OF THE CHIBI!  
  
Now, onto the fic ^-^  
  
***Keiko's Protection***  
  
The group started back to the portal Koenma had placed for them, over five miles away from their present location. "He really needs to learn how to put portals closer." Yusuke grumbled, slouching. Hiei was leaping from tree to tree like always, Kuwabara was on Yusuke's left, Kurama on Yusuke's right, and Keiko was on Kurama's right. The group stopped after awhile, settling themselves on the bank of a stream.  
  
"Why is is so humid?" Yusuke asked, wiping his brow.  
  
"It's the Makai. It normally is humid." Kurama answered, seeming to not be affected by the humidity. Keiko dipped a piece of cloth into the stream and wiped her face, which was slightly flushed.  
  
"So Keiko, Hiei didn't do a very good job did he?" Yusuke asked nonchalently. Two pairs of eyes locked on him, one a seething red, the other an angry brown.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" she demanded. Her eyes flashed at him, but he didn't seem to notice.  
  
"He was supposed to protect you, and then you got captured by a demon. He obviously wasn't doing a good job." Yusuke said ignorantly. Hiei growled, catching Kurama's interest, and was just about to leap out at Yusuke, but Keiko beat him. She lunged forward and slapped him so hard he fell a few feet away. His cheek was bright red, and he had grass and dirt on his nose. "What was that for?" he asked, sitting up.  
  
"That was for insulting Hiei, for your information, he was defending me when we BOTH got captured! If you say anything about Hiei like that ever again, I'll do more than slap you!" Keiko was pissed. Her face was red and she could have sprouted fangs and fire at Yusuke.  
  
*Wow, Keiko defended Hiei quite strongly.* Kurama thought, sweatdropping. He looked over at Hiei to see him staring in shock at Keiko. He stifled a chuckle when Hiei blinked once, twice, and a third time before snapping out of it. His emotionless facade came on, he looked at Kurama to see his questioning look. Hiei merely looked away from the kitsune, instead looking at the trees.  
  
They set off again, only the silence was uncomfortable. Keiko was still fuming, Yusuke was rubbing his cheek, Kurama seemed torn between the two, especially since he was the one designated to be in between the two, and Kuwabara looked bored. Hiei was walking behind the group, arms crossed and eyes on the ground. He didn't notice that Keiko had fallen behind to walk with him. He yelped when he felt her hand on his shoulder, catching everyone's attention.  
  
~^~  
  
Yusuke had noticed that Keiko had fallen behind, but didn't question it. When he heard a yelp and a small thud, he was imediantly charging his Spirit Gun and turning to whatever was behind them. What he found: Keiko giggling at a blushing Hiei, who was sitting on the ground like he had tripped and fallen to the side. Hiei blushed even darker, shrinking into his shoulders. He got up, brushing the dirt off as though nothing had happened, and stuck his hands in his pockets before growling at them.  
  
~^~  
  
The group continued for awhile until it became dark. They found a cave to use as shelter, thankfully not occupied by a demon, and built a small fire. They talked quietly before turning in, too tired to do much. Hiei snuggled into his coat, leaning against the wall of the cave. He heard a faint noise but took no notice. He was half asleep when he felt someone lean against his side. He shifted, moving his arm, and whatever it was settled, leaning its head against his chest. He heard a faint sigh before falling asleep. _________________________________________________________________  
  
There you go! Sorry bout the delay, but here's the next chapter! Wait until the next one *grins evilly* Everyone finds out why Hiei was blushing.  
  
Thanks Natalie for your review and ideas! You get a Great Idea Award! Don't worry CalicaBakura, it won't become a Yusuke/Keiko fic, it is officially a Hiei/Keiko fic. Ja ne! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Thank you! This fic is the first one to go over 13 reviews for me! Thanks so much! Oh and you're welcome Draith for your award, you deserve it. ^-^  
  
Fluffy-kun: Jessie doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho *glares at chibified Inuyasha that was glomping his leg.*  
  
How cute!  
  
Fluffy-kun: Get him off. *glares at authoress*  
  
Don't push me! *hands hover over keyboard and starts typing* *Fluffy-kun disappears in a puff of smoke to reappear in a pink and purple silk tutu*  
  
Fluffy-kun: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away to hide*  
  
On with the fic! ^-^  
  
**Keiko's Protection**  
  
Kurama opened his eyes sleepily and sat up, yawning. He looked over to see if anyone else was awake. Yusuke and Kuwabara were sprawled out on their backs, snoring quietly, a snot bubble coming out of their noses. He shook his head before looking at the other two, and had to keep his eyes from popping out. Hiei was sleeping soundly, leaning against the wall casually. Keiko was curled up beside him, her head in his lap, with her arms wrapped around his waist. Hiei's arm was draped across her back and curled under her stomach. He didn't know how long he stared, only that his attention was dragged away from the adorable sight to Yusuke waking up.  
  
Yusuke rubbed his eyes tiredly before seeing the couple opposite him. His eyes popped out, jaw unhinged to the floor. Kuwabara blinked before shrieking (*yes shrieking!*) his lungs out in surprise. Hiei snapped awake, his head hitting the cave wall with a loud thunk. He imediantly grabbed his pounding head and rubbed it, glaring over at them.  
  
"What the hell was that for!" he growled, glaring dangerously at them. They could only point at him, making him blink and look down to see Keiko rubbing her eyes from her comfortable spot.  
  
"What's all the racket?" she asked sleepily. She turned to see Hiei's wide- eyed stare and the confusion and shock in everyone's faces. "What?"  
  
"You were sleeping in Hiei's lap!" Yusuke said softly, still in shock.  
  
"So?" Keiko blinked, shrugging. "We slept together the night before you found us." she stood up, stretching her arms above her head. She looked over at Hiei, smiling coyly. "You still make a nice pillow Hiei." Hiei blushed ten times the color of a tomato.  
  
"Ah, so that's your little comment." Kurama spoke up. Keiko blushed slightly but nodded.  
  
"Wait a minute! Are you telling me that you knew about this?" Yusuke demanded. Kurama blinked up at the furious looking Spirit Detective.  
  
"I had a hunch." he shrugged, not looking at him. Kuwabara was staring at Keiko then at Hiei, going back and forth.  
  
"Whoah, I'm getting a headache." Kuwabara said, holding his head.  
  
"Then maybe you shouldn't try and use what few brain cells you have." Hiei commented, his blush going down. He looked at everything but Keiko, knowing his blush would return twice as much.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!" Kuwabara leaped up and launched himself at Hiei. The fire demon skirted away from the human's attack, disappearing and reappearing in a second.  
  
"Alright Hiei, what gave you the right to try and take MY girl!" Yusuke bared down at Hiei.  
  
"I didn't do anything, she's the one that laid beside me during the night." Hiei replied coolly.  
  
"Wait one minute!" Keiko stomped over to Yusuke,, her anger flaring. "Who said anything about me being your girl! I'm not your property!" she glared full-force at Yusuke.  
  
"Stay out of this Keiko, it doesn't concern you!"  
  
"Doesn't concern me? Doesn't concern me! DOESN'T CONCERN ME! IT DOES CONCERN ME SINCE YOU ARE MAKING A BIG DEAL OUT OF NOTHING! I WAITED FOR YOU TO SHOW YOUR FEELINGS BUT YOU DIDN'T! SO WHEN I FIND SOMEONE WILLING TO CARE FOR ME, YOU GO BARING DOWN AND SAYING THAT I'M YOURS? WELL SORRY TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE YUSUKE URAMESHI! YOU DON'T OWN ME! AND I MOST CERTAINLY AM NOT YOUR GIRL ANYMORE!" with that said, Keiko turned to Hiei and kissed his cheek. Then she stomped to the opening of the cave and crossed her arms indignantly. Everyone stared in shock at Keiko's rare show of temper. Yusuke looked hurt before clenching his fist and going over to her.  
  
"Keiko?" he said quietly. She turned her back to him, giving him the cold shoulder. "Keiko, I'm sorry. Truth is, I really like you because you're my best friend. I guess I got protective of you because you're like a little sister to me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." he said uncomfortablely. Keiko turned to him, her eyes softening.  
  
"I know Yusuke, you're like a big brother to me. I really like Hiei now though." she hugged him tightly, before pulling away. "Promise you won't go postal on Hiei?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Only if he hurts you." Yusuke said jokingly.  
  
"Alright, thanks." Keiko smiled at him before looking over at the fire demon. He was looking a her with surprise. Kurama smiled, glad he didn't have to break up a fight between Yusuke and Hiei.  
  
"Um guys?" Kuwabara asked, grabbing everyone's attention. "Er, I was wondering, could we get something to eat?" his stomach growled loudly, making everyone chuckle.  
  
"Sure, let's get something to eat." Yusuke said, smiling. The group moved on towards the portal, unaware that a small demon was watching them. It flew away quickly, to tell its master of the new information. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
There you go. It took me about an hour to finish this chapter. Sorry to everyone who wanted a fight between Hiei and Yusuke. There was a showdown as Draith put it, although it was between Keiko and Yusuke, who would have thought? Anyway, I decided not to let the men get all macho, since Keiko wasn't normally the one to sit back and watch two guys fighting over her. So Keiko got to fight! Er, verbally, but anyway, thanks for the Reviews. I also need some ideas for the next chapter. If I don't get any ideas I won't post the next chapter until I do. I'M ALL OUT! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Please Review! 


	9. Chapter Nine

THANK YOU SO MUCH! Sorry, I haven't updated, I've been trying to put my thoughts into order, and exams are coming up! ~ - ~0 Sorry again!  
  
Thanks for the ideas, Draith(again! ^-^) and daragon(to be honest, I had already thought about it, but you get the credit!) Both of you get a Great Idea Award! Right Fluffy-kun?  
  
Fluffy-kun: Yes Jessie, *glares at chibified Inu-kun still attached to his leg* Jessie doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho, and she's really sorry about not updating her stories for awhile  
  
Thank you Fluffy-kun! *shoos him off to pry Chibi Inu-kun off his leg, unsuccessfully* Enjoy! Oh, and these symbols mean that they are speaking a different demon language: ~.....~  
  
***Keiko's Protection***  
  
~Master, I found the girl and the fire demon. Apparently the girl feels very strongly to the fire demon but is extremely close to the Spirit Detective.~ the small demon said, floating above his master's shoulder.  
  
"Excellent, soon, m'dear, you will come to me." he started laughing cruelly, as he stared into a crystal ball that showed the four Spirit Detectives and Keiko. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Keiko sighed and rubbed her legs as they took another break. The night was coming closer but thankfully, they were very close to the portal. She leaned against one tree, wiping the sweat from her forehead. She felt the tree move, and leaped away from it. It transformed into a demon, except it was extremely large.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she scrambled away from the demon, eyes wide. In a split second, she saw a black blur shoot past and then several silver flashes. The demon was now diced demon bits, Hiei standing in the middle and sheathing his sword.  
  
"Keiko, are you alright?" Yusuke helped her to her feet, then grinned at Hiei. "I think I'm getting better, I saw you cut it sixteen times. Am I close?"  
  
"Er, actually, it looked more like nineteen." Keiko spoke up, smoothing down her skirt. She didn't notice the surprised looks she was getting.  
  
"Actually it was twenty-one." Hiei said, still staring at her. She looked up and started fidgeting.  
  
"What?" she asked, confused.  
  
"How in the world did you see his attack? Normal humans can't see him let alone how many times he diced a demon in a few seconds." Kuwabara said, staring at her in awe. She looked taken-back.  
  
"Well, I saw a black blurr, then these silver flashes. I don't know how." she shrugged. Kurama looked at her thoughtfully before turning her head back and forth.  
  
"She is human, no doubt about it. But it may be possible that she's a demon." he said thoughtfully. Keiko blanched, eyes widening.  
  
"I'm completely human thank you very much!" she snapped. She turned and started back on the trail to the portal, not waiting for them. The four males looked at each other before hurrying to catch up. Hiei glanced at the trees, feeling something watching them but just shrugged it off. It was puny compared to Kuwabara, he smirked at that.  
  
*I didn't know anyone or anything could be weaker than that idiot.* he thought. He mentally shrugged and leaped into the portal after everyone else. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
There, I'M SORRY! FINALS HAVE JUST FINISHED BUT I HAVE SCHOOL ON WENDSDAY! ***Summer break it here! At last it has COOOOOOMMMMMMMEEEEE!!!!!!!!!***  
  
Fluffy-kun: *looks at Jessie and slowly backs away*  
  
ON WENDSDAY I FINALLY GET TO STAY UP TO SEE INUYASHA! HALLELUYA! Forgive my spelling, I don't seem to get how to spell Wendsday or Halleluya, though I am Christian. Never mind that junk, please Review?  
  
Inuyasha: Pwease weview, foh me?**translation: Please review, for me?**  
  
Do what the chibi says! Yay for chibis! Yay for summer break! Yay for everyone who has given me ideas and have gotten Great Idea Awards, and for everyone that has read it but didn't review and yay for, well, everyone who has reviewed! YYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!  
  
Fluffy-kun: She has gone insane. Bye! And beware of the killer pancakes and waffles that are standing behind you. They bite really hard. *sweatdrops* I can't believe I just said that.  
  
JJJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAAA NNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Thanks, sorry about the last chapter's notes. I, er, wasn't feeling too good. ^-^ Hope ya like this next chapter! Oh and Draith, Keiko is NOT a demon, or has any demonic blood in her, ooooh, I like that word, demonic.  
  
Fluff-kun: Jessie doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Inu-kun: I'M BACKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Fluffy-kun and Jessie stare at Inu-kun for a few minutes, sweatdropping*  
  
Okay, on with the fic!  
  
***Keiko's Protection***  
  
Keiko sighed as she walked home from school again, glancing out of the corner of her eye to see her "guardian angel" following her again. Yesterday was when she had finally met Yusuke's boss, Koenma, and boy she wasn't in the mood to deal with Yusuke. The meeting was rather tense, with Keiko ignoring everyone, not speaking to anyone, not even cheerful Botan. She was disturbed, over what Kurama had said about her being a demon. She couldn't believe it, wouldn't, but it gnawed at her subconcious. During school she had finally decided to ask her parents, if she was part demon.  
  
She smiled up at the tree that she knew Hiei was in, gave a small wave, and entered her house. Her mother was in the kitchen, cooking, but her father was still at work. Watching her mom for awhile, she gathered her courage before setting her bag on the table. Her mother noticed Keiko's look, knowing that something serious was troubling her mind.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" her mother sat down beside her, worry in her eyes.  
  
"Mom, I was wondering, if I have any demon blood in me." Keiko said, shyly. Her mother blinked, looking confused. Keiko sighed and launched into the explanation about Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke, and why she went missing for three days. At the end, her mother was frowning thoughtfully. Standing up, her mother left the room and came back, holding a large ancient book, it's cover was completely covered in strange designs.  
  
"I was afraid this might happen." her mother whispered, setting the book down and sitting on the chair. She opened the book, and gently turned the pages. The pages were yellow and brittle, but the words written on each were clear as day. She finally found the page she was looking for, same yellow paper but it was written in dark blue ink with a picture of a dark blue crystal in the shape of a tear on top. "Darling, for generations, our family's been protecting this crystal from demons." her mother started.  
  
"What?" Keiko said softly, staring at the page.  
  
"This is the Midnight Shadows Stone. Our family has been deemed to protect it at any cost, however, when you were concieved, it disappeared from the safe we guarded. Now, I have reason to believe that you hold it in your soul." her mother said tiredly. "Demons want this stone because it will increase their power to that of a god's, which is why King Enma asked us to protect it. The reason, is because our family is a powerful line of spell casters, called mikos, our spiritual energy allows us to cast spells and guard things of great value. We were the most powerful of all, and Enma asked us to do this for him. We agreed, and he helped us even more than he normally would have a mortal. We now age less than a human, but we die before a demon. So far, the oldest one of our line has lived was five hundred years."  
  
"How old are you, mother?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I turned two hundred when I gave birth to you." her mother closed the book, handing it to her daughter. "It's time, your powers have started to show through, you were able to see Hiei's attacks because you could sense them. Speaking of Hiei, why don't you ask him to come in, instead of staying in the tree outside." her mom smiled faintly, as Keiko got up and opened the window. Hiei appeared, sliding through the window easily.  
  
"Hiei, this is my mother." Keiko introduced. He nodded, which her mother responded to easily.  
  
"You've heard all that was said," she started, he nodded slightly, "I ask that you protect my daughter. A demon has been watching her for quite some time. He knows that she possesses the Stone, which is why you were captured. His name is Korituko, he is a powerful demon, not quite S class, but still powerful. I want you to be extremely careful. Take Keiko to Genkai's temple, she will be safe there and Genkai will teach her about her powers. Genkai is an old friend of mine, she will be glad to take in Keiko."  
  
"What about school mother?" Keiko asked.  
  
"I will call them and tell them that something has come up, you will be taught by Genkai everything in school, they know that something will come up and have already gotten school work for you ready to be sent to Genkai's. Don't wory dear, everything is ready. You just need to get to Genkai's safely." her mother smiled and kissed her forehead, then gave Hiei a hug. He tensed up, before relaxing slightly. "Take care," she kissed his forehead, on top of his Jagan, and then left. _____________________________________________________________________  
  
Whoah! I'm tired....*cracks sore knuckles* You find out about Keiko's history in here. Interesting, huh? Oh well, gotta go! Ja ne! 


	11. Chapter Eleven

I LUV YOU PEOPLES! *bows down to reviewers and readers* 54 reviews! And here I was thinking that I would get 2, like some of my other stories. But still! So far I'm on 8 different people's favorite authors list! Thanks alot to everyone, *sniffles and wipes eyes*  
  
Fluffy-kun: *pats Jessie on the back* It's alright, who knew you were such a good author?  
  
*clenches fists as stress mark appears on forehead* What's that suppose to mean!  
  
Fluffy-kun: *sweatdrops and slowly backs away, hands raised in surrender mode* Heh heh, nothing! * squeaks and runs as Jessie pulls out oar and starts hitting him in the head*  
  
Inu-kun: *grins* Jessie doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Oh, and if you peoples haven't figured it out, my brother and I are her muses.  
  
Draith, dear, I feel your pain at having inconsiderate muses running around your head.*grins as she walks away from Fluffy-kun, who is watching little Tetsusiega's spinning around his head* *waves as she puts oar over her shoulder* On with the fic!  
  
***Keiko's Protection***  
  
It hadn't taken them too long to get to Genkai's temple. Keiko had been, generously, given a ride on Hiei's back. The fire demon didn't say anything against it, or for it as a matter of fact, he merely "hn"ed and crouched low enough for her to climb on. Keiko had only enough control to keep the blush off her face. She could feel his body's heat through the jacket/cloak he wore, and his heart beat. They reached the temple, (*it is a temple right?*) and Keiko got off him imediantly. He merely pocketed his hands and led her to Genkai's meditating form. The old psychic opened her eyes an dsmiled slightly at Keiko.  
  
"Ah, Keiko, is it?" at her nod, Genkai stood up and circled her. "Ah, quite a powerful miko we have here, though her powers have just started to show themselves." Genkai grabbed Keiko's wrist, measuring her arms and her waist size. "Hold on, while I get you some appropriate miko clothing." the old woman left the rom only to return a few minutes later. "Here, take these and go into the room at your left." Keiko did as she was instructed, sliding the door open to the room Genkai had given to her.  
  
It was painted in gentle blue colors, the ceiling dark blue and it faded to light blue near the floor of each wall. Keiko put the pile on the dresser, quickly opening it to reveal her new clothes. A white shirt, and red pants. Keiko reconized them as what a priestess normally wore back in fuedal Japan. There was a white strip of cloth though, which Keiko used to pull her hair back. She left the room, walking back to the one that Hiei and Genkai were waiting for her in. The two looked at her when she walked in, Genkai looking pleased, Hiei looking slightly shocked and awed before his emotionless facade came on. Genkai adjusted it slightly, tightening it around the waist and the hems. The three sat down, Genkai being informed by the two about everything Keiko's mother had told them.  
  
"That's quite a story," Genkai said afterwards, frowning slightly in thought. "Though I normally don't teach mikos, I can teach you some things that can help you. If you need anything, just tell me. Other than that, there isn't much for you to do. I have recieved your school work and I hope you will start to study it soon. However I must warn you, never leave the grounds of my temple, unless Hiei is with you. But you shouldn't have to worry, he must stay by your side anyway." she gave a small grin at Hiei, whom merely snorted. The psychic rose and left to prepare some tea.  
  
"That's alot, for everything Hiei." Keiko said softly. He glanced at her but looked back out the window. Keiko lowered her eyes to the floor, sadness coming from her body language. She had hoped to make him open alittle, since the fight with Yusuke.  
  
Hiei could feel the waves of sadness and loneliness coming off the girl. He tensed, trying to ignore her. It didn't work. He looked over at her, to see her studying the floor. He gave a small snort, looking at the floor where her eyes were locked.  
  
"What's so interesting about the floor?" he asked, making her snap her head up in surprise. He gave a small smirk, revealing one fang. Keiko's energy changed, showing amusement and a small bit of happiness to replace the sadness. However he could still feel her loneliness. His mind flashed back to before, when their feelings were starting to show. His eyes ocked with hers and he lifted his eye brow. "Mind telling me why you think I made a nice pillow?" he asked, amusement clear as day. He stifled a chuckle, seeing her blush bright red. Her lips curved up into a small smile.  
  
"Well, I don't think I can tell you exactly," she said coyly, making Hiei blink. She stood up slowly, and walked over to him. She settled herself beside her before she leaned her head against his chest. He leaned back, his back hitting the wall. This made it so she could lean against him fully. She snuggled against his side, her left side pinned to his right while her head leaned against his chest, over his heart. "I can only show you," she finished, wrapping her arms around his waist. Of their own accord, his arms wrapped around her side and shoulders, effectively pinning her against him. He smirked slightly, looking down at her.  
  
"You could make a nice pillow yourself," he said softly, stroking her hair affectionately. Keiko snuggled into him further, bringing her head to his shoulder and pressing her nose into his neck.  
  
"Aishiteru, Hiei," she murmured, not intending him to hear. His ears twitched, and he leaned his head against hers.  
  
"Aishiteru, Keiko." he whispered back, only she didn't hear. She had already fallen asleep. ___________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, you have to admit that that was fluff, plain and simple. Oh and if there are any hentai-like people reading this, waiting for an "uhmm" scene, then you are in the WRONG place. See, in the summary and at the top I have stated that this story is PG-13 for SWEARING ONLY. There will be no lemons or lime or whatever citrusy stuff that includes that a) there are no clothes seperating the bodies of two people, b) goes beyond public viewing areas, and c) goes below the belt, on guys, or near the front on girls. Or on the rear ends of both genders.  
  
Sorry about the above, I'm just stating this once, for hentai like people. I intend this to just be kisses, stroking of hair, etc, etc, and NOTHING MORE. This is a er, not a kids story, but it is meant to be kept in the boundaries of the above rules. This is simply a fluff and drama fic.  
  
Thanks, and I haven't gotten any reviews that has asked for lemon scenes, (THANK GOODNESS) I'm merely stating this now so no hentais will ask me later.  
  
Hope ya like the chapter! Ja ne! 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Okay, this is TOO much! *starts crying*  
  
Fluffy-kun: *pats Jessie on back and hands her a hanky*  
  
Inu-kun: She's crying because of all the wonderful reviews you people have been giving her. Up to 57, far more than we've expected on this story.  
  
Thanks, for everyone's reviews, *sniffs* also for saying I'm a good writer. Thanks alot jen and Seiyo. Also for jordankat: I will be letting Keiko learn some spells and stuff, although I'm not going into much detail about school stuff *sticks tongue out* I just got out and I'm happy.  
  
And may strom, for your question: Aishiteru means "I love you" in Japanese. It's alittle fast but hey! This story has 11 chapters in it, er make that 12, and they haven't kissed yet! They were basically just trying to figure out their feelings.  
  
shorty made a comment, that I'm going to respond to.....  
  
Fluffy-kun: Cover your ears, here we go....*Fluffy-kun and Inu-kun cover ears*  
  
I LUV INUYASHA, AFTER ALL THEY ARE MY MUSES! But you have to admit, no one's ever thought about Keiko actually being a miko. At least, none that I've read.....hmmmn....*looks thoughtful*  
  
Fluffy-kun and Inu-kun: Oh no, *groans*  
  
On with the fic! *grins*  
  
***Keiko's Protection***  
  
Genkai let the two sleep for awhile, they both needed it. She woke the two up when it was time for dinner, earning a small smile from Keiko and a scowl from Hiei. Dinner was quiet, Yukina talking softly to Keiko about some things she's learned from Genkai. Keiko was nervous to say the least, since she had been told about how hard she went on Yusuke. After dinner, they four of them went to their seperate rooms. Hiei waited outside Keiko's room until she opened the door, then was inside and in the farthest, darkest corner. Keiko didn't mind, she was too tired. She climbed into the bed, slipping underneath the blankets with a sigh. She left one side of the bed open, in case he wanted to join her.  
  
Hiei sat quietly in the corner, watching her with focused eyes. He saw her small invitation and, before he could help himself, was slipping his boots, katana, and cloak off. He spooned himself against her, smiling faintly when she leaned back into him. They fell asleep again, deeper than their small nap earlier.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Keiko washed up and dressed quickly, then met with Genkai outside in a garden. Genkai basically started off with different plants, from both the Makai and the Ningenkai, and their uses to humans, demons, etc. Keiko was given a book that she would have to study when not with Genkai. After around three hours of herbs and plants, Genkai started to teach her about her spirit energy. She had to learn how to control and summon her energy, before she was able to cast spells. To Genkai's surprise, Keiko learned how to summon it in an hour. Controling it was alot harder though. It took her nearly another three hours to learn how to control it briefly.  
  
They paused for a lunch break, Yukina gladly brought out a tray of tea and cakes. Keiko took a weary bite out of the cake Yukina gave her. To her surprise, she felt her energy being restored to her very quickly. She finished the cake quickly, her energy warming her up. By the time the food and tea were gone, she felt far more powerful than when she started. Genkai nodded to her and led her to a courtyard, where they found Hiei training. His shirt was off, his chest and arms covered in a layer of sweat.  
  
"Your next session is combat skills. Hiei will teach you how to do hand to hand combat." Genkai left the two alone to continue her training. Hiei began instructing her in the basics, helping her when she was slightly off in a stance. Then they began. Hiei moved slowly for her, but was impressed with how well she learned. She was eager and determined to learn these new skills, which was perfect.  
  
Soon he was only holding himself back in his speed area, she was able to block all of his attacks. They never noticed that the sun was going down, or the fact that the others, Genkai, and Yukina were watching. Keiko bent down on one knee, trying to swipe his feet out, he leaped gracefully over her head and launched himself at her. She turned her head to see him, before her arms came up to aim at him. He punched forward, but energy suddenly shot out of Keiko's hands and encircled her, creating a shield. He hit the shield and bounced back, crashing into a tree. Keiko ollapsed onto her knees, breathing heavily.  
  
"Very good, Keiko, you've learned a Shield spell. Though it was more instinctive than voluntary." Genkai said, stepping forward. Hiei sat up, shaking his head like a little kid. Bits of bark fell out of his hair, and he rubbed his eyes with his fists. Keiko smiled and started laughing, still on the ground. Hiei half-glared at her, still trying to rub dust from his eyes.  
  
"Shut the hell up," he grumbled, standing. Keiko stood up also, then walked quickly over to him, still smiling slightly. He turned away from her, crossing his arms indignantly. She stroked his hair as she pulled some pieces of bark from his hair. He just "hn"ed and leaped into the tree.  
  
"Hiei!" she sighed and slowly started to climb up the tree, noticing that the others had gone, leaving the two alone. She reached the branch he was on, and grabbed hold to climb on. She put her foot on a smaller branch, and put her wieght on it to help her. She lifted herself up, in time to hear the branch snap and break under her foot. She dropped, only to be caught by Hiei grabbing hold of her arm. He lifted her up, pulling her onto the branch beside him. The two of them looked down, watching the branch fall to the ground. Keiko looked up at Hiei, smiling at him warmly. He turned to her, looking into her eyes. He gave a small smirk, showing one fang.  
  
"Thanks," she whispered, leaning forward. She pressed her lips to his, reveling in their first sweet kiss. It filled them, making their bodies seem like they were on fire. She pulled away, smiling at him, giving him a special gift. She would never smile at anyone like that except to him. He tentatively gave a small smile back, before pulling her infront of him. He leaned his back against the trunk, settling her back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her shoulders and across her collarbone, her hands coming up to rest on them. Sitting there, they watched the sun fall behind the horizon completely. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Wow, that was nice wasn't it? Being cuddled by such a hot guy, er, never mind for any male readers, ^-^; hope ya like this. And wow, they finally kiss. ^-^, Ah, love is in the air! Hope ya liked it! Ja ne! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Thanks for your reviews! Sorry for not updating lately, I've been on sort of a writer's block. I finally got an idea for this chappie though! Thanks again for your reviews!  
  
Fluffy-kun: Jessie doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
Inu-kun: *waves cheerfully*  
  
***Keiko's Protection***  
  
"So, Keiko's learning about her powers already. We're going to have to speed up my plans then." a figure cloaked in shadow grinned evilly. His completely scarlet eyes closed before opening to stare at the crystal ball in his clawed hand. It was filled with gray smoke, since the crystal couldn't get past Genkai's barriers. He had an inside spy though, which contacted him every hour. He growled in his throat, smelling one of his servants coming into his chambers. "What is it?" he hissed.  
  
"Milord, when do you wish for me to capture the girl?" the servant asked. She stepped out of the shadows slightly. Her form was covered in a black leather jumpsuit, red boots came up to her knees. She had a sword strapped to her back, with her long black hair streaming down. Her eyes were cold and heartless acid green.  
  
"What are you doing here Krisana? I told you never to bother me!" he hissed.  
  
"When do you wish for me to capture the girl? Milord?" she repeated.  
  
"Grr," he turned to the right, peering out the dark window. You could easily see two moons shining out them. "When the two moons touch, then you must bring her." he said, smirking.  
  
"Yes Miliord." Krisana bowed and disappeared into the shadows she was born from.  
  
"Yes, Keiko, you will be mine," he laced his fingers together, grinning. "And so will your powers and of course, the Stone of Midnight Shadows." he chuckled darkly. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Keiko snapped awake, covered in a thin layer of sweat. She had gotten the worst feeling, like something horrible was going to happen. She placed a hand against her forehead, trying to calm down. She got up out of bed and went into the bathroom, taking a quick bath and getting dressed. She walked back into her room, noticing that Hiei was curled up on her bed. He was in a tight ball, like a cat, with his head buried in her pillow. She lightly stroked his hair, smiling at its softness. He leaned into her hand, his chest rumbling. She placed an ear on his chest, hearing it clearer. He was purring. She placed a gentle kiss on his head, right on his Jagan.  
  
She smiled faintly, remembering when she had first met him. "You know, when we first met, you were using me as bait for Yusuke. Now, you're protecting me from other demons who would want to use me as bait." she whispered, brushing her fingers over his cheek. He shifted, leaning his head towards her.  
  
"Keiko," he whispered, a small smile on his face. She yawned softly before crawling in behind him. He uncurled, turning to lay his head on her shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her possessively, still purring. Keiko sighed and closed her eyes, falling back to sleep. ____________________________________________________________________  
  
Sorry about the short chapter, as I said before, I'm kinda at writer's block. Hope ya liked the short chappie! ^-^ Sorry for not updating, FF.Net for some reason wouldn't let me post this chapter up for awhile. Ja ne! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I love you guys soooooooo much! *eyes are big and teary* Over 100 reviews, my other stories are lucky to get up to 15. Thanks, from the deepest parts of my soul!  
  
Fluffy-kun: *hands Jess a hanky*  
  
*blows nose and wipes eyes, then posts next chapter*  
  
Inu-kun: Jess is happy now, so, she doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Bye! *waves cheerfully*  
  
***Keiko's Guardian***  
  
Keiko smiled at the rest of the group, as she helped Yukina set out the food. Yusuke and Kuwabara were scarfing down, but she didn't feel annoyed. She knew about Spirit World now, because Hiei had explained a few things, *Well, not really,* she thought, smiling.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Hiei? Can you tell me about Yusuke's missions?" Keiko asked, taking a break from training. He shrugged, wiping his face and chest with a towel. *wipes up drool from fangirls*  
  
"Hn," he replied. Keiko frowned slightly, not happy with that response.  
  
"Do they risk their lives?" she asked, fearful. He nodded slightly.  
  
"Are the missions really tough?" another nod.  
  
"Are you just going to nod?" she demanded. He looked at her, then blinked innocently, then nodded. "Argh!" she threw up her hands and went inside, leaving an amused fire/koorime demon.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
*I went and talked to Botan after that, she at least gave me some real answers.* Keiko thought. *She answered each of my questions, and described all the missions they had gone on, now I understand why Yusuke didn't tell me, he wanted to protect me.* Keiko sighed softly, smiling warmly at the group. Her smile vanished, when she felt some sort of dark energy approaching them. She closed her eyes, hoping to visualize their potential foe. The image of a woman appeared, with black hair and acid green eyes. A name appeared in her mind, the name of the woman, Krisana. Her form went cold, like when she woke up earlier. She knew this woman was bad news, and she most certainly won't let her harm her friends.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment," she murmured, standing up. She left, grabbing a sword near the door and strapping it to her back. She hurried outside, noting that the woman had increased her speed. She had been standing outside for no more than five minutes, when the woman showed herself.  
  
"So, you're Keiko?" Krisana asked, looking her over. Keiko was wearing a white haori and red hakama pants, like the normal priestess's apparel. She wasn't as developed as Krisana, whom sported a large busom, but she had nice enough curves.  
  
"Krisana, what do you want here?" Keiko called, confidence clearly in her voice. Krisana faltered, hearing Keiko call her name.  
  
*So this woman-child has a unique gift, now I know why my master wants her so desperately. She is powerful, and skilled, thanks to the Forbidden Child, Hiei.* Krisana thought, studying Keiko's stance. She hadn't drawn her weapon yet, but Krisana knew that the woman-child standing infront of her was skilled in the weapon.  
  
"You have until the two moons touch, then your freedom and power will be my master's." she warned, then disappeared in a flash. A few moments later, the gang came out.  
  
"There was a demon nearby, did you see it?" Botan asked. Keiko turned troubled eyes to Hiei, and he read her mind quickly. He walked over to her and let her lean against him, showing in one of his small ways how much he cared for her.  
  
"Her name's Krisana, she gave me a warning. Someone's going to try to kidnap me when the two moons touch." Keiko said, translating the message quickly.  
  
"This is awful," Yukina said, looking over at Kuwabara.  
  
"No one will be taking you anywhere." Hiei murmured to her. Keiko gave him a smile, then let him guide her back to the temple. The group didn't see the acid green eyes watching them. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------  
  
"So, she and that fire demon are close, well he will have to be eliminated then. Only one person can be in her heart and mind, and that's me." Alastor murmured, ignoring Krisana's presence. The woman kept her eyes on the ground, to prevent her master from seeing the softened look in them.  
  
*They are in love, in its purest form. They have no secrets from each other. I saw her allow him into her mind, to see their confrontation.* she thought.  
  
"Try to break the two apart, we cannot allow them to fall in love with each other." Alastor ordered.  
  
"Of course Milord," she bowed to him. *But it's too late for that,* she vanished into the shadows, intending to watch the group carefully. ______________________________________________________________________  
  
Done! Another short chappie, but longer than the last one. Sorry but I'm not getting much inspiration into this fic as before, now my attention is on another fic of mine. ~_~ But I'm continuing because I've gotten over a 100 reviews! ^-^ 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I UPDATED! OMG! SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!  
  
I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.  
  
***Keiko's Protection***  
  
Keiko sat on the floor in her room, contemplating. She had been reading out of the ancient book her mother had given her, the one with the Midnight Stone in it. There wasn't alot of information about it, and it only faintly mentioned that the wielder could call on its power in dire situations. There was also something about it granting longer life or something but she couldn't really understand the vague description. Sighing noisily, she put the book onto the table and laid down, hoping to take a small nap. She ended up asleep, but in the middle of her dream, which was strangely about purple penguins dancing around in circles around Hiei, things turned dark and sinister.  
  
*Where am I?* Keiko thought, looking around. She seemed to be in a dark room, a throne room to be exact. A dark figure stood by a window, which showed two moons nearly touching each other. The man, she could tell it was male, turned and she got a good look at him. Scarlet eyes, black hair that shot upwards, white skin, black armor that covered his entire form, and a blood-red cape that was attached to his shoulders. Gray spikes jutted from his armor from his elbows, knees, and forearms.  
  
"Krisana!" he barked, his cold voice dripping with evil.  
  
"Yes Lord Alastor?" Krisana asked softly, keeping her eyes down.  
  
"You've been watching Keiko haven't you?" he demanded, not looking at her.  
  
"Hai Milord," she responded.  
  
"Good, my son will be pleased. Korituko will have the girl's body, but I'll have her mind and powers." he murmured out loud. Keiko's eyes widened as she felt being pulled backwards. As she was waking, she heard screams of agony in Krisana's voice.  
  
"Master please forgive me! No please!" Krisana's screams echoed around Keiko as she woke. She sat up abruptly, her hands covering her mouth in an attempt to prevent the scream of horror from coming out. Unbidden, tears fell from her eyes for Krisana, after having to endure the horrendous pain. She whimpered, dropping her hands to her lap unconciously. Her eyes locked on the far wall, trying to get rid of the screams.  
  
**Someone, anyone, help me.** a soft, pained whisper echoed through her mind. Keiko shivered, reconizing the voice imediantly.  
  
**Krisana?** she called tentatively with her mind. A moment or two passed before she heard the reply.  
  
**Keiko?**  
  
**It's me! What's wrong? What's going on? How can we speak like this?** Keiko started panicking, not even comprehending that Krisana was her enemy. Krisana was silent for a moment.  
  
**Somehow we became mentally bonded,** she said hesitantly. Keiko blinked, then felt something along their connection.  
  
**You don't want to work for Alastor do you?** she asked quietly.  
  
**How do you know that?**  
  
**I felt it, with this bond.**  
  
**You're right,** Krisana sounded guilty.  
  
**I'll help you,** Keiko said suddenly. **We'll defeat Alastor and free you.**  
  
**Why? Why would you do that for me?** Krisana asked, surprised.  
  
**Because I care,** Keiko said, right before the connection broke.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Krisana opened her eyes and slowly got up off the floor. She wiped the blood from her lips, smearing a streak of red across her cheek. "Keiko," Krisana's eyes softened at the girl's name, "Arigato, for everything." she murmured. "I'll protect you from Alastor and Korituko, if I have to give my life for yours, I will. No matter what." She closed her eyes and slipped into a meditative state. "Arigato,"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------  
  
Keiko opened her eyes, hearing Krisana's gratitude. She smiled slightly, glad to be able to help her friend. "You're welcome, Krisana." she murmured, then went outside to practice her martial arts.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Wow, I updated, what a concept. 


End file.
